I Will Travel Worlds for You (To Have You In My Arms)
by KuroBakura
Summary: Tony has missed his lover, Loki, since he was found and taken back to Asgard. One day, Tony figured out to open a portal to Asgard for the lab from both sides. So, Tony decided to do something that his heart desired. And that was to go save his lover and bring back here...for good.


Tony found a way to sneak into Asgard. He was determined to get the one thing he wanted the most and that was...Loki Laufeyson. Since then, Loki has been in Asgard and locked up in a cell. Tony figured out that this a lot of this wasn't Loki's fault. It took a while to prove Loki's innocence but he did it (and had to pay a lot of money but it was worth it). Tony isn't a trickster nor can do magic, so, he had to be very careful.

Since Asgard doesn't have modern technology...JARVIS isn't to able to help at all. He had his armor but had to be careful.

"Now, where could Loki be?" Tony thought. Suddenly, he heard two guards coming so, he hid behind a big structure in the hallway. What they were saying caught his interest though.

"Time to check up on the prisoners. …..Your turn to go check on Loki." the guard on the left said.

"NO! Last time I did that... He growled at me and cursed me out. I'm surprise he didn't try to attack me. That guy is insane!" The guard on the right said. The other guard gave in but was going to leave Loki for last. They kept moving forward. Tony didn't move until they where out of sight and hearing distance. Suddenly, there was a scream, coming from the right. It startled Tony...and sounded very familiar. It sounded as if something shady was going on.

"That's not the prison so do not worry about. Probably, some new guards are in training or something." one guard said, running through the halls, talking to himself. He didn't seem worried, which alarmed Tony. When the guard ran past Tony and out of the area, Tony came out of hiding and ran towards the where he heard the scream. It took a good couple of minutes but Tony found a door that was cracked open but not enough to be obvious...unless you can see it very well. Tony tip-toed near the door and looked in. There was a bunch of guards around something. The "leader" was holding a whip and a few others were holding objects as well.

"You will obey our orders!" the leader said.

"Fuck you, you shiny piece of golden shit." the person yelled out loud enough for everyone to hear. The leader lifted up the whip and pulled his arm down and whip make a huge and loud cracking sound.

"WE ARE SERIOUS! Either you obey or you will be in a lot of pain...or we could kill you. You choice." the guy on the right of leader said.

"Oh really? It's MY CHOICE? If it wasn't for your precious king of Asgard, I wouldn't be in this hellhole in the first damn place! My path was already chosen before the old fart changed his mind and lied to me." the voice yelled. Tony's eyes widened when he heard the voice and looked away.

"Is...that...no way!" Tony thought, but still wasn't sure. Tony snapped out of it and then looked in again. The leader gave the whip to another guard and leaned down and began to grab. There was a struggle going on.

"UNHAND ME, YOU FILTHY QUIM!" the voice shouted. The guards moved away to reveal the guard was holding something by the neck. Then the guard threw the thing down. Tony screamed 'no" inside his head. It was in fact, Loki, all bruised, beaten and bloody. His hands were tied behind his back and he hit the ground, shoulder first. Loki coughed up some spit and a bit of the blood in his mouth. He lifted his head to look up and there was a blade, being held right in front of him.

"Go ahead. No one seems to give a single fuck what happens to me, any way. I bet no would even notice that I was gone! Also, you would be the "heroes" because you finally got rid of me. You may be protecting Asgard but you can not protect yourselves from shame." Loki said.

"Is that you're final choice?" the guard asked.

"Do you think I'm stupid. Of course not! I will never back down!" Loki said, grinning.

"You bas-! That's it! You get no more choices. I will END you right here and now." he said, looking right into Loki's face. That's when Loki spit in the guard's face and kicked him in the groin. He hands may be tied but not his legs or ankles. As he finally got up to run out the door, a guard threw a vase at Loki. It missed Loki by not that much. A second vase was thrown it hit Loki right in back of the head, knocking him unconscious but not killing him. As the guards were about to stab him, one of the guards was flung across the room by a laser.

"What the?" a guard said.

"You want Loki? You'll have to get through me first!" Tony said, standing there. One guard threw a spear at him but it missed. Tony blasted the guard with another ray. A fight ensued. For five minutes, Tony kept blasting guards and stabbing them with their own weapons. After they were defeated, he grabbed Loki and ran out fast. He heard more guards coming so he held Loki tight and busted through a window very fast. The guards ran towards the area but Tony was already out of site.

"GO ALERT THOR, ODIN AND THE OTHERS!" shouted a guard. They scrambled off to do so.

Tony was in the portal room where Midgard (his lab) and Asgard were connected at. Tony quickly activated the portal and held the still unconscious Loki even tighter. They didn't have enough time before it closed so Tony lifted up his mask quickly, kissed Loki's forehead, lifted it back down and ran through the portal and made it through. It closed about 10 seconds after they were out of Asgard and heading to Midgard/Earth.

The portal opened at Stark's Lab where he discovered how to open it. He flew through it and landed on the floor and rolled holding Loki. When the portal closed, Tony blasted an object to destroy it, to make sure it will never work again. Tony ran to the medical area in his lab and laid Loki down on a bed. He had only bruises and cuts but nothing too deep, internal or serious.

Tony took off his armor and sat down. He took a breath and looked at Loki.

"You're safe now, darling. No one will ever hurt you again." Tony said to himself. He called JARVIS's name. With in a minute, JARVIS came on.

"Yes sir?" JARVIS responded. Tony was looking at Loki.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Tony asked.

"Well, Sir, what does your heart and mind think?" JARVIS asked him.

"...I feel like...I did the right thing." Tony said.

"Then, Sir, you the right thing." JARVIS said.

"You think he will be okay?" Tony asked again.

"Yes, Sir. I know, he will be. He just needs to rest a bit. He is a God that can heal himself as well." JARVS said.

"Thanks, JARVIS." Tony said.

"You're welcome, Sir. Is there anything else you need?" JARVIS asked.

"Beside hoping Loki will be okay and wake up..not really." Tony said.

"Do not worry, he will be. Well, I'm off til you need me again."  
"Okay, JARVIS. Have a good night. I know, I'm not getting any sleep tonight." Tony told him.

"Okay. Try not to make yourself sick, Sir. Good night. Let me know if you need anything."

"I'll try not to. Night JARVIS." Tony said.

"Night, Sir." JARVIS replied then shut off into sleep mode. Tony stayed up for about 8 hours more, checking on Loki and then feel asleep next to Loki in a chair with his head, laying on the mattress.

_**-6 hours later-**_

Tony woke up to see Loki, still sleeping/unconscious. He stood up and look over Loki. He took his hand and rubbed his cheek.

"God, please let Loki live." Tony kept repeating over and over. Suddenly...Tony saw Loki move! Tony stopped rubbing his cheek and stood back. Then, Loki began to move his eyes around while they were still closed. Slowly, he opened them up and within a minute, they were open, staring at the ceiling.

Suddenly, Loki began to panic a bit.

"Where am I?!" Loki asked out loud.

"With me." Tony piped up.

"...NO! It can't be!" Loki thought. He felt a hand holding his left hand. He moved his eyes to the left and then gasped. He couldn't believe it. It was Tony...the love of his life.

"Hey, honey." Tony said. Loki was so happy but confsued.

"How did you get into Asgard?" Loki asked, crying tears of joy. Tony sat back down in the chair and told Loki the whole story. Loki sat up and hugged Tony.

"You really do care about me." Loki said, still crying a bit.

"It took me a while to save you but at least you are out of Asgard, for good. I couldn't nor can not be without you, Loki. You have become a big part of my life. ...I have missed you so much," Tony said. Loki looked at Tony.

"I have missed you terribly as well. But...we still can not be in public together." Loki said, suddenly sadden by this fact.

"Yes we can. Loki...I cleared/pardoned you of all your crimes. Some people may still hate you but you are not responsible anymore. I did have to pay a lot of money but it's worth it. Plus, you were not in your right mind when you did it." Tony said.

"But...some of it is my fault." Loki said.

"Loki, I know you know that. That day when you can to my tower and confessed that you love me and truthfully...it made me realize that...you do have a heart...it was just covered by darkness, confusion and pain. Odin lied to you and you never wanted to kill people. Thanos made you do that. He controlled you in order to get what HE wanted. Loki, I love you very much. You have seen the errors of your ways, I know this for sure."  
"I have. I truly have, Tony." Loki said, telling the truth.

"I know." Tony said, smiling. Loki smiled again and looked at Tony.

"By the way, do you feel alright?" Tony asked, touching Loki's forehead. Loki blushed a dark red across his cheeks.

"Yes. I feel better...now that I'm here with you. My head hurts a bit but I'm fine." Loki answered. They looked at each other and kissed.

He helped Loki off the bed and gave him some pain reliever for his head. Then he made Loki something to eat while Loki cleaned up a bit. Since, Loki had no clothes at the moment...he wore one of Tony's long t-shirts and his robe. As Loki sat down, Tony looked at Loki and said.

"I'm glad you're back. I love you." Tony said. Loki looked up and blushed. Then, smiled like a happy goof.

" I'm glad I'm here with you as well and I love you, too, Tony." Loki said. They ate breakfast and spent the rest of the day, being with each other and cuddling. Making up for lost time...and kisses.

As for Thor and the rest of Asgard, that's history...for Loki and now, he has new and happy future ahead of him...with Tony.

_**The End**_


End file.
